Feliz navidad Lily
by katrina Granger
Summary: El tiempo se le acaba. La pequeña Lily Potter tiene solo un deseo y dos amigos que darán todo para cumplirlo, aun si eso significa secuestrarla y posiblemente perderle para siempre. -¿Estas seguro de esto?-pregunto con miedo -Sí- respondió tratando de recordarse que lo hacían por una buena causa.


Fanfiction. Categoria harry potter.

Tres generaciones.

Conjunto de one-shots sin relacion entre si.

1: Blanca navidad.

En los frios pasillos de San Mungo dos adolecentes rubios, casi indistingibles uno del otro, conversaban con un sandor, de aspecto cansado y envejesido, que los miraba con tristesa.

-No lo resistiria-dijo con voz conprensiva y un ligero tono autoritario-su cuerpo es muy debil.

-Lo entendemos-murmuro el gemelo de la derecha en voz baja y sin desviar la mirada de la puerta de enfrente, su hermano solo apreto la madibula conteniendo su rabia y tratando de tragarse su tristesa

-No es justo-dijo.

El sanador Malfoy asintio. -No, no lo es.

…

-¿Que quieres para navidad?- le pregunto Lorcan a su amiga postrada en la cama de su habitacion en San Mungo, llamando la atencion de su hermano gemelo y de la peliroja de ojos avellana.

-Quiero ir al centro-murmuro

-¿Al centro?- pregunto Lysander que se encontraba sentado a los pies de la cama mescando un paquete de cartas con las que anteriormente habian estado jugando.

-Sí, todos los años iluminan las calles y ,ademas, este año esta nevando.-sonrio con los ojos chispeantes ante la espectativa.

-Haran más de cuantro años desde la ultima nevada-comento el rubio de las cartas antes de chasquear los dedos como si recordara algo- ¡Tu nunca has visto nieve!

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se tornaron como rubies ante el comentario

-¿Nunca?-Pregunto Lorcan, la joven nego con la cabeza.

-Nunca he podido, mi salud empeoraba en los inviernos.

….

-¿Listo?-pregunto Lorcan mientras tragaba saliba tratando de aplacar el enorme nudo que comenzaba a formarce en su garganta.

-Listo- confirmo su hermano mientras palidecia del miedo, pero eso no alteraba la firmesa de su voz, lo que hiban a hacer estaba mal y lo sabian pero no habria otra oprtunidad...y, además, era por una buena causa.

Ambos caminaron por los largos y frios pasillos tratando de evitar a toda costa a los sanadores y filnamente se detuvieron en la perta de una habitacion.

El mayor-por unos minutos- y su hermano compartieron una mirada cargada de miedo y decicion antes de asentir y empujar la puerta.

Lorcan fue el que avanzo, mientras Lysander actuaba de campana, y rapidamente se acerco a su obejtivo.

-Princesa- la llamo sarandeando un poco su hombro- vamos, despierta

-mmm.-adormilada y más cansada de lo que habia sentido en su vida, abrio los ojos.

-Despierta, vamos a darte tu regalo.

-¿que?

-Vamos a ver la nieve- susuro mirandola con su ojos azules

-¿Enserio?-pregunto esperanzada mientras su rostro se iluminaba un poco más de lo que habia estado en mucho tiempo.

-sip-sonrio y la mirada de su amiga se apago un poco.

-pero el sanador dijo que no podia

-heee..

-Cambio de opinion- hablo su hermano entrando a la habitacion y abandonando su puesto de campana.-Vistete o nos lo perdertemos.

La pelirroja asintio medio sonriendo y se sento en su cama para levantarse, pero en cuanto sus pies desnudos tocaron el frio suelo de marmol sus rodillas cedieron y casi cae.

-No puedo caminar-murmuro con dificultad, estaba casi jadeando y el cansancio en su cuerpo aumentaba.

-Entonces yo te llevare- ofrecio Lorcan sonriedo ocultando su preocupacion mientras su hermano se negaba a mirarlo.

…

-¿Te gusta?-preguta Lysander mietras rebuelve su pelo tratando de quitarce la niebe ya que le habia dado su gorro a su amiga.

-Es hermoso- sonrio ella media adormilada. Él sonrio ya que podia ver ese brillo en sus ojos.

Escucharon las campanada de una iglecia anunciand la media noche. Lorcan sonrio mientras cargaba a la chica en su espalda sin esfuerso.-Feliz navidad princesa-ambos la felicitaron al uniso haciedo que su sonrisa fuera un poco más ancha.

-Feliz navidad chicos, los amo-apoyo la cabesa en el la espalda de su amigo mientras suavemente cerraba sus ojos.

-Te quiero- respondio Lysander con sentimiento a la vez que sus ojos se empañaban. Lorcan asintio incapas de responder sintiendo que el peso en su espalda se multiplicaba.

-¿Puedo pedir un deceo?

-Lo que quieras respondieron amos sin detener su caminata.

-Volver a encontrarlos y volver a jugar- pidio mientras los adolecentes la miraban sin entender, ellos habian estado con ella todos los dias, incluso cuando enfermo.

-Lo haremos- prometio Lysander, aun así. La joven volvio a sonreir y volvio a cerrar los ojos soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-La mejor navidad-murmuro y cayo dormida.

-La mejor- confirmo Lysander- te quiero, princesa.

-Te amo, Lily- dijo su gemelo y sin parar de caminar ambos siguieron hablando y disfrutando de la fria y blanca navidad que caia en Londres. Ocacionalmente le preguntaban algo a la joven pero ella ya no respondia, ya no estaba allí.


End file.
